Ever the same
by laughmedeadx
Summary: drawn from different worlds, two people brought together by what some would call fate.. a story of true love, in it's cruelest form, but what else coud you expect, when someone loves Uchiha Itachi..?
1. We were drawn from the weeds

Ever the same ..

by- nps

aaallllrriigghhttyyy then ) new story time! weell this is just the prologue.. but i'll explain more in the first chapter.. this is just really to get people interested in the story.. it has a really good plot actually, i've been working on it a while. And this story is gonna be like my pride and joy soo be nice! Next chapter will be out as soon as I get 5 reviews! i didnt wanna be a meanie like that, but i work hard on these things and I am tired of having no feedback! jeezz people! it's not hard, insult it if you want i dont care, just give me something to work with! . hehee thankkuu very much though for tking the time to read my story! you guys/girls mean the world to mee x3

Disclaimer; I dont own naruto.. if I didd Itachi and Takara would already have their son Toru and be living happilly ever after!

* * *

**_-We were drawn from the weeds-_**

Uchiha Itachi is known for many things, many things of which most people who have any common sense fear him for.. but what of those who knew him before what he became, they say that even as a mere child that boy was cold, silent and strong, but what if someone had somehow gotten in.. broken his powerful barrier, even if only for a short time, and if she had known him, and I mean truly known him. As though she understood aspects of him that no one else in all of Konohagakure or any other nation for that matter could understand... what if she had loved him? with all her heart and soul, and even though as unreal as it seems he had loved her too... They once shared a relationship so complex that no one other then them could understand it's functions.. from his cockyness and death glares, to her foul mouth and mood swings, these two.. born in different worlds, one from a famous clan, said to be the prodigy to top all prodigies, another a girl who lived with her father, with no other familly to speak of, who started out with nothing but time.. and with that time mastered so many justsu and techniques that in the end she herself was close to the prodigy of all prodigies in strength, and by some amazing twist of fate these two ended up together.. the love they shared was silent.. those three words never once spoken, they never had to be.. they could have been together forever without ever saying it... but by another cruel twist of fate for our fateful kunoichi of the small age of 13 at the time, the great prodigy did something for power .. something that crushed her very being.. they say an Uchiha never regrets and never looks back, and once he left her there with words similar to those he had given his very own brother, the only survivor of the Uchiha massacre, she made a promise to one day face the boy- now- man that she would had given her heart too and do what for her would be the ultimate test of her power .. **kill him**

Her name.. is Nagano Takara

His name.. is Uchiha Itachi

and this is their story ...

* * *

-- .. short i know.. but hey i'm working here! this is just like a little tease for everybody , because i'm JUST that nice.. i'm sorry though if you didnt like it, but i'm not really that talented as an author, so i suppose you'll just have to bare with me! chapter 1 should be here soon.. oh and about the reviewss.. i'll update anyways, writing for me isnt about reviews and stuff (THOUGH I LOVE THEM ) it's more about expressing myself, lmao.. if that isnt the corniest thing i've heard all day, haha anyways though, i apreciate any feedback i get, and i hope for some crosses fingers 


	2. we were brave like soldiers

Ever the same ..

by- nps

* * *

hey everybody .. oh my i'm SOOO sorry that this took so long.. do you know how hard it is to find time to do this in the summer ! my god.. haha, i only ever remembered the story cause i heard the song that it's based on ever the same- rob thomas -HIS SONG, not mine.. i only love it but yeah anyways i wrote it fast.. i just wanted to get it out P haha. anyways read and review i love hearing from you ! it makes me happyyyyyyy !

**NOTE: THE FIRST CHAPTERS ARE STARTING FROM WHEN ITACHI AND TAKARA ARE NINE.. A WEEK OR SO BEFORE THE CHUUNIN EXAMS FOR THEM. I'LL LET YOU KNOW WHEN WE DO A TIME SKIP !

* * *

**

_i don't own naruto or any of it's amazing characterssss.. though i do own Takara : )

* * *

_

**-we were brave like soldiers-**

* * *

"Kaze no Yaiba" breathed a young girl as she preformed the necessary hand seals and watched as blades of wind appeared all around her. "perfect.. another justsu mastered already Takara-chan.. you are perhaps the most talented genin I have ever had the privilege of teaching" complemented her team leader and teacher, Hioshi-sensei, as he stood about twenty feet away from her, his dark knowing eyes glowing with pride, and on his face was the_ "ever lasting smile"_ as takara called it, it was the smile her sensei wore that almost never faded. "Thank you sensei" smiled Takara as she watched the blades die down and strode over the where her sensei stood her long red hair that was pulled into her signature high ponytail swaying behind her "demo, Takara-chan, we must also remember how young you are, you shouldn't rush yourself so much, you arn't even in the double digits yet" Hioshi-sensei chuckled at his young prize student "Hai, sensei.. but one is never to young to learn, are they not?" she replied, a saucy grin plastered on her young features. "Yes Takara-chan.. a very true fact, we learn at the entire extent of our lives, demo, some lessons I even wish you wouldn't have to learn.." he finished, he gaze droping to his young protogé. For a moment Takara felt as though she saw a glimmer of saddness in his dark eyes, but soon any trace of it dissapeared and she couldn't be sure of what she had seen, but soon pushed the thoughts away as her sensei began speaking.

"takara-chan" Hioshi-sensei's voice flooded threw her mind

"Gomen sensei.. i got a little caught up in my own mind" she smiled sheepishly looking up at the man who was frankly a giant in size prostpect compared to her , but then again she was but 4'6 and yet he was 6'2.. quite i size difference wouldnt you say ?

"well takara-chan.. today we must go to meet a friend of mine.. a fellow jounin and sensei to team 14, Ginta-sensei",

at hearing this name Takara furrowed her eyebrows slightly (a sign of deep concentration on her part P)Ginta-sensei.. why did that seem familliar, where had Takara heard it.. OH he's the team leader to the acclaimed prodigy "Itachi-san" her sensei spoke as though reading her mind, "Uchiha Itachi ?" she asked even though she already knew the answer to that question..

"yes Takara, we are to meet his sensei.."

"he's not gonna be there by any chance is he?" , and yes itachi like sasuke had many fan girls, but alas Takara was not one of them .. to be frank she had only seen him once, and he scared her.. he seemed so.. cold when she had seen him, he was gorgueus no doubt.. but she didnt know what it was about him, his aura seemed so sad.. mysterious and definately cold, but then again she had heard that he was the son of the most formidable clan in konoha's leader, possesing the infamous sharingan.. a kekkei genkai that Takara hoped she would never have to face.

"no he wont be.. he's in the hospital"

her head snapped up at this "in the.. what !" how could that be? she heard that no one could even land a scratch on the boy that was but months older then her.. being put in the hospital, now that seemed like an impossible task indeed.

"dont worry, he is not injured, he was just sent there for a check up to make sure nothing happend to him.."

"ah i see.. but sensei"

"yes?"

"if this man.. Ginta-sensei.. is a friend of yours why must i go with you to meet him?"

"well takara-chan.. he wants to take a look at you and possibly test you .."

"test me..?"

"correct.."

"umm.. why..?"

"well Takara-chan.. i know that you are probably aware that the chuunin exams are coming soon.."

"yes.. and?"

"weell you also know that i was asked if i would put you along with your team in the exam.. and i refused because i knew that Keiji and Roku are not ready correct ?"

"yes sensei you've already informed me of all this..."

"well takara-chan, something unfortunate happend during team 14's mission.."

"what sensei?"

"a team member of theres got badly injured.. his spine broken, and thus he is not able to take part in the exam or possibly ever walk again even .."

"oh my.. that's so.. terrible"

"yes i know.. but this is actually where you come in.."

Takara stared at his waiting for him to continue.. seeing that she had nothing to say he did exactly that..

"As i said earlier Ginta and i are good friends.. and he asked me if i knew any genin that would be able to take part in the exam .. and i told him.. you.."

"ME!"

"yes.. he didnt really believe me much, because then again you yourself are only nine years of age and usually chlidren graduate the academy at 12, but you did it at eight and thus he doesnt believe you would be ready, but i reminded him of Itachi and how amazing he is, so he let me schedule a little training session to see if you could take there fallen team member's place on the team..." and for perhaps only the third or fourth time in her life, Takara saw his smile completely fade.. "but Takara-chan i want you to understand do not feel pressured to do this .. it is completely your choice ! you are free to decided if you even want to take part of the exam.." his eyes looked so hopefull that she would refuse him.. but Takara wanted this.. she wanted to take part in the exam she knew she was ready and hopefully her sensei believed she was as well ..

"no sensei.. I want to take part of the exam .. and i would be honored to be on a team with the famous Uchiha who i've heard so much about" she gave him the most reassuring smile she could muster and her returned it, though the worry still evident in his eyes, it didnt matter Takara knew he believe in her.

"alright then.. let's go..." was the last words he spoke before he grabbed her and preformed the necissary had seals to transport them.


	3. author's note

hheeeeyyy everybody, i know everyone hates author's notes (weell maybe not everybody.. but i do P, cause it's like you get all excited cause you see theres another chapter, but no it's just a stupid note - -"), but i felt the need to put some to explain why i wont be updating any time soon, weellll right now i'm in toronto, and no thats not where i live, but i'm here on vacation with my familly for a couple of weeks, so unfortanetly i wont be able to update till i get bacckkk, so don't think i've given up on this story ... yetttt haha, just kidding, anyways some people in this loby are staring at me weird . sooo i'm out !

sincerly - Nichelle.P.S.


End file.
